elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Illusion (Oblivion)
The Illusion skill grants the ability utilize spells that "charm, conceal, create light, silence, paralyze, command, or affect morale, or aggressiveness" (Elder Scrolls Official Site). The Bravil Mages Guild specializes in Illusion. :Governing attribute: Personality Spell effects * Calm * Chameleon * Charm * Command * Demoralize * Frenzy * Invisibility * Light * Night-Eye * Paralyze * Rally * Silence Spells *See Illusion Spells (Oblivion) Illusion spell merchants and trainers *Refer to the Spell Merchants page. *Refer to the Trainers page. Books that permanently increase the Illusion skill *''Mythic Dawn Commentaries 3'' *''The Wolf Queen, v 3'' *''The Argonian Account, Book 3'' *''Incident in Necrom'' *''Palla, volume 1'' *''Mystery of Talara, v 4'' Notes and leveling tips *Casting simple Light or Night-Eye Spells while exploring towns is an excellent way to train the skill. *Illusion magic may seem mostly useless, but it has two of the best spells in the game for getting most quests done quickly. **Invisibility allows the player to move through dungeons rapidly, avoiding hordes of creatures. Additionally, it provides an easy way to leave a fight that is going badly. **Paralyze is both amusing, (try standing at the top of a flight of stairs in a town and send the guards rolling down, or dropping a horse off a mountain), and makes killing the strongest NPCs fairly easy. Even the shortest duration version gives time for several free hits. **Together with a skilled character, (so they are cheap to cast and magicka regenerates quickly), they almost constitute an exploit, in much the same way as Chameleon can. *An easy way to level up is to make a "training spell" such as night eye for one second and cast it repeatedly to level up. Leveling text Apprentice As a new Apprentice of Illusion, you know what is and isn't real, and how to fool the minds of your opponents. You can now cast Apprentice level Illusion spells. Journeyman As a new Journeyman of Illusion, you know what is and isn't real, and how to fool the minds of your opponents. You can now cast Journeyman level Illusion spells. Expert As a new Expert of Illusion, you know what is and isn't real, and how to fool the minds of your opponents. You can now cast Expert level Illusion spells. Master As a new Master of Illusion, you know what is and isn't real, and how to fool the minds of your opponents. You can now cast Master level Illusion spells. Character dialogue When one's Illusion skill level reaches 70 or higher, NPCs will say: "You have the hands of an Illusionist." Usefulness Illusion is considered very useful. One downside to this skill is that most races start with relatively low Personality. Also Mercantile, and Speechcraft are not considered very useful. This makes it very hard to raise the Personality attribute high enough to get the most use out of one's magicka. The most useful spells in this skill set are not accessible until journeyman level. Despite all this, Illusion is ideal for sneaks and mages. Chameleon, Invisibility, and Night-Eye are great for sneaking around in the dark. Silence is good for stopping mages in their tracks. Paralyze is costly but can be a lifesaver. Light spells will be appreciated by almost any character (except a Khajiit), that hates stumbling around in dark dungeons. Illusion is the magic specialty of the Bravil mages guild chapter. Also, with 100% chameleon, the Hero is completely invisible in the game, though enemies can still hear any noises made. Actually, Illusion magic can be very useful for players who do not increase their Personality attribute. Charm is a great spell to use on characters when getting important information without worrying about Speechcraft. If one joins the Mages Guild, a useful, cheap Charm spell can be created. A simple high-magnitude, low-duration (five seconds should be ample, as time stops when an NPC is spoken to), spell does not cost much to cast, and can be extremely valuable for a character with low Personality, Speechcraft or gold. See also *Magic *Skill Leveling Tips (Oblivion) Appearances * * * * * de:Illusion (Oblivion) es:Ilusión (Oblivion) pl:Iluzja (Oblivion) ru:Иллюзия (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Skills Category:Oblivion: Illusion Category:Oblivion: Magic